


Awake

by Gottaread2



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Could Be Canon, Fix-It of Sorts, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Post-Season/Series 04, Reconciliation, Unresolved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gottaread2/pseuds/Gottaread2
Summary: Takes place after 4x22. Edward wakes up. If you are looking for an emotional conversation between Oswald and Edward, here you go. This is my self-indulgent take on a possibility of what could happen (although I know it won't).





	Awake

Coming back to consciousness felt a bit like fighting a drug induced sleep. He could still feel the darkness pulling at him, the nothing of eternal sleep still clinging to him and threatening to pull him back down. But there was another force at work, even stronger, pulling him back to life. He took his first breaths and his heart began to beat again. Edward's eyes fluttered open and his first thoughts were as hazy as his eye sight.

His mind was filled with flashes of memory, but in random order and without context he had difficulty deciphering them. Images from his childhood, people he knew, case files from working at the GCPD, being incarcerated in Arkham, studying in college, his time in the Narrows, Kristen, Oswald, Lee. He lay there for hours allowing the memories to settle back into place. No one bothered him while he did this. In fact, he had little awareness of his current surroundings other than the softness of the bed he lay in.

Eventually the events of his life fell back into order in his mind. He recalled the last thing that happened. He had gone to kill Lee. She wasn't who she was meant to be. She was holding herself back. He convinced himself that it was the only way. He had not anticipated that she had the same plan for him. She stabbed him first. He stabbed her back. One last kiss. Was this love? He watched her die. He should have died too. So why was he here?

Having remembered everything, he finally became curious about his current circumstances. He looked about himself and was not surprised to see the medical equipment and machines. But this was no hospital room. This provided him his first clue as to how he came to be back among the living. Another piece to the puzzle appeared in the form of Dr. Hugo Strange entering his field of vision. It had to be him of course. Who else in Gotham brought back the dead?

The man hovered over him, jotting down notes on a clipboard. When he noticed Edward watching him a cold smile spread across his face. It made Edward feel like a rat in a lab. He knew his well being did not matter to the doctor and wondered what experimentation may have occurred while he was under.

His worries must have shown on his face because Dr. Strange seemed to have guessed his thoughts when he spoke reassuringly, “Not to worry. No alterations allowed on you.”

Edward hadn't realized how tense he had been until he felt his muscles relax at these words. At least he was himself. Probably. There was always the chance the doctor was lying, but that never had seemed to be Hugo Strange’s way in the past. Edward decided to trust his word for now. And if he was telling the truth, maybe the man would be forthcoming on other information as well.

“Where am I?” Edward croaked with effort. He barely recognized the sound of his own voice.

“Even if I were to tell you, which I've been ordered not to, you would not recognize it.” Strange began as he checked Edward's reflexes, “The city has changed drastically while you slept. You needn't concern yourself with that. Just focus on your recovery.”

This was all the information he was able to get out of Strange. After that, Strange asked him a series of questions, testing his mind. All to make sure there was no damage to his brain or changes in personality. Satisfied with the result, Strange made a few final notes on his clipboard, before leaving Edward once more alone.

He was not strapped down or restrained in any way. From what he could see looking around there was no guard to watch him. Edward wasn't sure what this meant or if there might be some sort of trap. An experiment perhaps to see what he would do. Either way he meant to leave. He meant to get up and look for a way out. He meant to try and escape before Strange or anyone else came back. He did not mean to close his eyes and fall back asleep, but that is what he did.

When next he opened his eyes, the quality of the light had changed. He could tell that it must be night, but had no other way to measure how long he had been out this time.

He rolled onto his side and pushed himself into a sitting position. A wave of dizziness washed over him at the sudden movement. Edward was unsure whether or not he would be capable of walking. That might explain the lack of restraints. Regardless, he intended to try. He placed one foot down and then the other, holding the edge of the bed frame for support. He let go and took one step forward. As soon as he did, he felt himself pitch forward, the ground rushing up to meet him…

But someone caught him by the arm, helping him regain his balance. He looked to the side and there was Oswald, supporting him. That it was Oswald there, caring for him, was almost as disorienting as his dizziness. Why was he here?

It was beyond comprehension. The last time they had seen each other, Edward betrayed Oswald yet again. He should not be here helping him. Edward had even set Oswald up. And for what reason? To protect Lee? The excuse sounded weak even to himself. He knew he wasn't being honest with himself. When he went to Oswald asking for his help, he'd had every intention of turning on the woman. This final act would have solidified his transformation into the Riddler. He would have rid himself forever from his weaker self.

When the time came, however, he'd chickened out. He'd chosen Lee. Deep down, he knew she would hold him back, even as he had attempted to change her. But maybe if they changed together, he could find the courage to change himself. It was selfish, but he refused to admit that. He had thrown away his friendship with Oswald for a love he knew wasn't real, but desperately wished it was. And as Oswald had told him, Lee was only using him. And now that man was at his side once more despite everything. Edward could not fathom why?

“I don't understand.” Edward began in a quivering whisper, “Why do you always save me?”

“I don't know.” Oswald admitted, helping him back to the bed.

Oswald handed Edward his glasses, his expression soft, the way it had been that day at the pier. Ed was still unable to decipher what that look meant, although it made him feel oddly warm. And something else he couldn't quite put a name to. They both sat down on the edge of the bed, neither able to look at the other.

“Um… thank you.” He said awkwardly.

It didn't sound like enough, but he didn't know what else to say. His own emotions were a tangled mess that he couldn't have put into words. Although, he did know he was grateful to Oswald, whatever his reason for bringing him back.

“Anytime.” Oswald replied and Edward knew he meant it.

It didn't seem appropriate to ask, but Edward's curiosity got the better of him.

“What happened to Lee?”

Oswald sighed, annoyance shaping his features into a scowl. The look he gave Edward was one of disapproval mixed with disbelief. But he answered anyway.

“She died like you did.” Oswald told him, “I had her body brought here same as yours. Strange revived her at my request. I believe she went back to what is left of the Narrows.”

Edward took all this in. More mixed feelings. He had succeeded in killing her, but was terribly relieved to hear she hadn't remained dead. His feelings for her still lingered. Whatever it was between them, he knew it was over now, but some part of him would always wonder what could have been. But more than that he wondered why Oswald would do this? All of this? Bring him back, bring her back. What was his angle? What did he have to gain from it?

He voiced his confusion, “Why would you do that?”

Oswald shrugged, “I thought it was what you would want.”

The answer only left Edward more baffled.

“Alright. So what is it you expect in return? Because I never asked for this!” Edward’s voice rose, not quite a shout, “And I'm not going to just agree to anything because you think I owe you now.”

“Is it really so hard to believe I did all this for you?” Oswald challenged.

“YES! It doesn't make sense!” He yelled back.

“Love doesn't make sense, Ed!”

Now he was really confused. What did love have to do with this?

“You were dead! I thought I would never… that you might not…” Oswald exclaimed, overwhelmed with emotion.

Understanding finally hit Edward. Oswald still loved him.

Oswald took a steadying breath before he continued, “When I saw you lying there, in a pool of your own blood… I knew I had to do something. I couldn’t lose you like that.”

Edward had thought their relationship was based on a mutual understanding that they were only as good as their usefulness to one another. It made sense for them to use each other. At least that is what Edward told himself when he betrayed Oswald. Hadn't the man planned to do the same to him? Realizing that Oswald still loved him put everything in a new light.

“I'm sorry.” Edward whispered.

The dam broke. Oswald couldn't hold back any longer. He sobbed without restraint, shoulders shaking with the force of all his pain. Edward was stunned at the emotional display. He knew Oswald to be a man to freely express his anger, and he had also seen the man cry before. But not like this. Completely exposed. Heart on his sleeve. It might have been the first time he had ever seen Oswald so clearly. Beyond the deceptive bravado that the Penguin presented to the rest of the world.

Without thinking, Edward pulled Oswald into a tender embrace. He stroked back his hair, soothing him. Oswald gripped him fiercely and buried his face into Edward's shoulder. His cries slowly calmed as the two continued to hold each other.

When Oswald finally quieted, Edward withdrew a little to gently ask, “So what happens next?”

Oswald responded quietly with, “I'm leaving that to you. You are free to leave if you wish, but I would like you to stay.”

Edward nodded.

“I'll need time to think about it.” He told Oswald, “I also need to know what is happening in the city. From the sound of it, a lot has changed while I was out.”

“It has. I will tell you everything." Oswald replied. Then added a little awkwardly, "But maybe we could talk over dinner, if that suits you?”

“Good. I'm famished.” Edward replied with a small smile.

Oswald returned a shaky smile before helping Ed back to his feet. They made quite the pair carefully making their way from the room. Oswald leaned heavily on his cane, and Edward leaned heavily on Oswald. There was no telling what would come next, but for now, their paths were once more aligned.


End file.
